Welcome to Camp Half-Blood (OCs needed)
by Katakiichimaru
Summary: After a new evil rises up, a group of 6 teenagers must risk their lives for the sake of their world. Of course, it won't be easy, especially when you have raging hormones, and monsters chasing you every hour.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ^_^

Wow... Okay...so at first I was going to do a Divergent OC fic, then changed it to a Hunger Games OC fic, but literally had no entries, so here I am going to do a Percy Jackson OC fanfic!

It will basically be exactly the same character that I was going to use for my Hunger Games fic, except I changed a few things to fit the Percy Jackson plot line.

Well, I'm picking 5 main characters. 2 girls, and 3 boys (because I have my female character.)

Obviously shit will go down, and there will be a lot of adventure on a quest ;D I don't really know what else to say.

Again, I can't really say more, but If you guys are interested, read below. ^_^

Below is (in order):  
•Statements/Rules  
•Character form  
•My Character's form

* * *

Statements/Rules (PLEASE READ):

~I AM ONLY ACCEPTING CHARACTERS THROUGH PM. NO REVIEWS.

~I'm looking for 4-5 main characters (2 female and 3 males) that are Demigod.

~I don't care what god or goddess you want to use for your immortal parent. Some people have asked me, so I'm just saying this.

~You may submit two characters, though they have to be different sexes. (No submitting two girls or two boys) Note that that means I want a variety of guys and girls. Not just guys or just girls. I will post a disclaimer if I start getting too many of one gender.

~I'm not exactly sure when this will take place, but THERE WILL NOT BE ANY PERCY, ANNABETH, OR CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOK IN GENERAL. Sorry :(

~Deadline is December 20, 2013.

~I'm really really REALLY rusty on the books. I haven't read them since 5th grade and I'm in high school, so I am going to re-read the first book this week! Don't worry though, I remember enough to not totally screw anything up :)

~As always, no mary-sues or gary-sues. They won't be considered at all.

~The more detailed/effort is put into the character, the more I will consider them :) BE DETAILED. BE CREATIVE.

~Any questions, don't hesitate to PM me :)

~My Username/Penname is the password for the bottom of the page. It's to confirm you actually read through this, if just even skimmed :)

Still interested? :) Character form down below

* * *

OC form (It looks long, but it'a not that hard to fill out :) BE DETAILED, AGAIN, IM ONLY ACCEPTING CHARACTERS THROUGH PM):

Basics:  
Name: (Be creative)

Nickname: (if they have one)

Gender: (I'm not bias towards male or female characters. Males have a 50% and females have a 50% at being the character I pick. It's who I think will fit my story the best.)

Age: (15-18 only, I pretty much only got characters under 15, so I need more older characters)

Nationality:

Sexuality:

Immortal parent:

Personal:  
Personality: (Small paragraph, at the least)

Family:

History: (At least a long paragraph)

How they feel about Maddox: (My character, her form is down below. The more detailed the better, because I need to see who interacts with her the best. That doesn't mean they have to love her/even like her at all. I just need chemistry between characters.)

How/where Maddox and your character met in camp:

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Appearance:  
Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style, length:

Skin color:

Any scars/tattoos/etc:

Height: (I don't want girls to be too short. I'm not saying 5'11 or anything, but at least over 5'2" if you're over 13)

Body type: (Cannot be stick thin, especially if you are taller)

Clothes:

Weapon of choice:

Are you okay with your character getting hurt emotionally:

Are you okay with your charcter getting hurt physically:

Are you okay with your character dying:

Regardless of how you answered above, If they die, how would you like them to go:

Strengths/talents/Abilities:

Weaknesses:

Fatal flaw:

Fears:

Would they want a relationship: (Your character has to be over 14)

How do they get along with other Demigods:

Dreams for the future:

What do you want to happen to your character in the story: (Must have at least two things. I am open to anything and everything, so please suggest)

Anything I missed:

Password:

* * *

My character:

Basics:  
Name: Maddox Reinheart

Nickname: Max, but is only called this occasionally by people she is close to

Gender: Female

Age: Turned 16 a few weeks beforehand

Nationality: American/Greek

Sexuality: Straight, experimental though.

Immortal parent: Athena

Personal:

Personality: As a child, Maddox was very energetic and a happy child. After events that took place in her life, Maddox becomes a somewhat more reserved person. She enjoys company of others, yet half the time can't be fully comfortable/trust others, coming off as a bit impassive at first. Maddox is friendly, but she won't open up unless she totally trusts you. She feels like opening up to her best friend was her first mistake. She has a dry sense of humor, but can have a good laugh when the situation presents itself. She can be serious or not depending on the situation. Maddox hates being told what to do, and has a tendency to run away for a bit when aggravated (like when she was in the foster home.) She also has an edge, and will not back down when she disagrees. Maddox is a protector, and will guard her friends with her life.

Family:  
•Adoptive mother- Sarah Reinheart; Deceased

History: Maddox was abandoned as a baby, and had no idea who left her on the doorstep of her mother's apartment. Maddox was a very energetic child (ADHD) and claimed to see things other mortals couldn't. Maddox claiming she could see the 'monsters', though they never actually touched her, made her mother worry about her 7 year old. Maddox made many children believe she was a freak. The 'monsters' seemed to be getting bigger, if not closer to her.

14 was finally the age when Maddox was attacked by a monster when she arrive home late from school. Her mother was already dead, and not knowing what to do, Maddox was scratched on her shoulder, but was able to run away without being severely hurt.

Maddox was put in a foster home, where she became resentful, if not a little passive. She spend her year sneaking out of the foster home, and she developed a love of parkour.

One of the caretakers (who had a close relation to Camp Half-Blood,realized that Maddox was a Demigod, as she was screaming about being attacked by something in her sleep. The caretaker sent her to Camp Half-Blood a few weeks after her 16th birthday. (Phew...Sorry about the depressing stuff guys!)

Hobbies: Parkour, daydreaming

Appearance:  
Eye color: A bright lime green in childhood, but has seemed to dull down over time as the world has worn her down.

Hair color: Deep chocolate brown

Hair style, length: Rib/waist length, straight hair with the occasional wave in it, and some layers. She has left side bands that goes across her forehead and slightly obscures her right eye.

Skin color: Fair skinned

Any scars/tattoos/etc: 3 inch scar on back right shoulder blade. She has double piercings and a right cartilage piercing.

Height: 5'4"

Body type: Average size chest, Slim, with some curves.

Weapon of choice: Bow and arrow

Story wise/extras:

Are you okay with your character getting hurt emotionally: Yup

Are you okay with your charcter getting hurt physically: Yuppers

Are you okay with your character dying: Yup

Regardless of how you answered above, If they die, how would you like them to go: N/A (I won't answer this for various reasons.)

Strengths/talents/Abilities:  
~It seems that monsters have a harder time attacking her  
~She's very agile [Parkour]  
~Seems to be able to see things that even other demigods have a hard time seeing

Weaknesses:  
~Can't use weapons that well  
~Look at fatal flaw

Fatal flaw: Maddox is always cool and collected, though will practically have a panic attack if she has a nightmare or flashback of the monster attacking her, and her mother and friends laying in a pool of blood. This causes Maddox to be unable to control herself no matter what the situation is.

Fears: Lightning, needles, torture, hates blood, friends dying

Would they want a relationship: She would have to get know them, and trust them 110%.

How do they get along with other Demigods: See personality

Dreams for the future: She's too busy worrying about the present.

Anything I missed: Nope

Password: Read the rules/statement.

So there you go :)


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, here are spots open:

Female Demigod: Maddox Reinheart

Female Demigod: Brynlee Faith-Deveraux- alaskavyoung

Female Demigod:

Male Demigod:

Male Demigod: Leon Dante Alisio- 4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN

Male Demigod:

Okay, updated! This is open until the 20th! Just because I didn't put you're character on the chart and you submitted one DOES NOT mean they won't be in.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

Ugh, I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. My laptop broke like 2 years ago, and my parents bought me a Mac for Christmas, so I've been learning how to use it. Everything that I've done so far has been on my iPhone, so hopefully updates will be quicker.

Anyways, here is the new updated list. I have had so many wonderful entries for OCs, so I decided that I might add some characters. I can't just pick five out of all the amazing ones I've had.

Female Demigod: Maddox Reinheart

Female Demigod: Brynlee Faith-Deveraux- alaskavyoung

Female Demigod: Andromeda Thanik Dankī- KHgirl201

Female Demigod:

Male Demigod: Antonio Alonzo Andaloro-

Male Demigod: Michael Blaise Pax- TheYoungDemiGod

Male Demigod: Leon Dante Alisio- 4NGEL WITH 4 SHOTGUN

Male Demigod: Red hawk- Subzeroblade

Thank you for everyone that has been patient so far. I promise to be quicker about updating in the next few days.

~Kata


End file.
